


Lick

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Healing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Licking, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Spark Stiles x Alpha Derek - TattoosThe first rune Stiles got once he turned eighteen was for control. Derek could smell the traces of blood from the slowly healing wound, blood mixed with the ozone of magic layered over the pure warmth of the scent that was Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Lick

The first rune Stiles got once he turned eighteen was for control, his spark had always been under his skin according to Deaton. Like electricity running through circuits, waiting for the light switch to be flipped as it were. When he actively started to learn to control it, and it came through in full force, aka, Stiles learning to flip the switch, the rune Stiles inked to his skin was to help him take control of it. To tame it. To stop his magic shining so brightly that he was drawing magical beings right to him. Magical beings that would want to kill him to take his spark and magic for themselves.

Derek hadn’t known any of this in the beginning, it was Stiles choice to work with Deaton, training to become the pack’s emissary. In turn, he didn’t know of the rune inked to the young man's skin until a pack meeting the day after, and Derek could smell the traces of blood from the slowly healing wound, blood mixed with the ozone of magic layered over the pure warmth of the scent that was Stiles. The scent that had drawn Derek to him from the moment they first met and resisted due to his age, not that Stiles had been willing to have a bar of that, stubbornly forcing his way into the new Alpha’s pack. Derek was every day glad that he was that stubborn.

After the meeting, Derek cornered the young spark to stop him from leaving immediately with the others. The scent of blood had alarmed him no matter how slight, and he'd demanded to know how he was hurt. Stiles looking to him with those wide eyes with the flush that had warmed Stiles' skin in response to his question had confused Derek. When Stiles had lifted the side of his shirt and exposed the rune on his skin, the inky black lines making up the mark to the side of his torso, caused the werewolf to groan in need, he couldn’t help it. The stark black against the pale skin, the pale skin that he always wanted to bite, to suck to MARK himself.

Without thinking Derek was on his knees in front of the younger man, his tongue running over the wounded flesh, tasting the blood, the ink, fuck, tasting everything that was STILES. As he licked over the marked skin, the accelerated healing properties of his saliva sank into the wound, bringing the healing down to a few days rather than weeks at least. Yes, healing was why Derek did it, just the healing, nevermind that looking up to Stiles from under his dark lashes, their eyes meeting with a spark that had nothing to do with magic, they both knew better.

Each rune following, Stiles always came to Derek. He was always the first one to inspect the new tattoo, the new inky black mark that swirled over the boys pale mole dotted skin. His tongue lathing over the wound like it was pure candy to the wolf, and it was, STILES was. He was Derek’s addiction, everything about him drew him in, including his tattoos. Of course, the time the boy had laughed and said he was like catnip as Derek ran the flat of his tongue along the side of his ribs, the comment earning him a sharp poke in his side before pushing the boy’s face down into the cushions of his bed with a laugh of his own as he scented the spike of arousal from Stiles with the playfulness.

Derek had an inkling that Stiles quickly started seeking out reasons to need more runes, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Derek's part. They kept getting added though, each for their own reason, till they covered most of Stiles' arms, chest and back, the lines were like poetry with how they moved with his skin. Each a new facet of Stiles, and each making Derek drawn to him more, craving him more every time he had the boy under him, straddling his hips as his tongue ran over the wounded and marked skin.

Neither of them made a move, both of them knew, they knew. Almost every time that Stiles left his apartment after spending time lathing his tongue along Stiles' skin along the lines of a new rune, Derek had been able to resist pulling his jeans open. Nope, he didn't resist, why should he? Just as he didn't resist taking his cock into his hands, and stroked himself to completion at the vision of the younger man in his mind, the taste of him on his tongue. He couldn’t help himself as he fucked himself into his grip until he was covered in his cum with a shout Stiles' name on his lips.

What he didn’t know was Stiles did exactly the same thing the moment he had safely absconded home.

It came to a head the day Stiles got his first tattoo that had absolutely no magical purpose, a tattoo he’d been fucking dreaming about from the first time Derek had taken his tongue to his skin. Seeing the alpha kneel before him, looking at him with such hunger, the power thrumming through his veins seeing him like that, feeling the care and attention that Derek gave to each, and every mark he put on his body.

The triskelion that sat small, but stark black on the side of his neck, it was beautiful. More so than any rune on his skin to date. Turning up to the loft with the small white bandage over the tattoo, like always, His heart racing as Derek had peeled the square back onto the be fucking floor at the sight of the mark. Looking to Stiles, red eyes flashing as they met the bright eyes of his spark, his emissary, his mate.

“I need you to fuck me, Stiles.”

That was it, that was all the words that were needed for Derek to have Stiles in his room, in his bed, sliding into the alpha in one deep thrust. Oh, he was on edge, not just from the look in Derek's eyes, but the sounds he'd made as he'd opened up with his fingers, one at a time. Now, back arching off the bed with the hard deep thrusts, looking up to Stiles as he gripped the alpha’s hips tightly, his dark tattoos almost glowing in the low light of the room as Derek begged for more, so much more. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through them both, this had been a long time coming, too long, both of them pining away. They were stupid idiots, not just reaching out and taking what they both wanted, both longed for. Derek came with a roar as the spark fucked him through his orgasm, till he wasn’t able to hold his own back, spilling inside the alpha as he clenched around him, milking him of every drop of cum greedily.

Laying there together on their sides, gasping for breath, the air filled with the scent of them both, of sex. Derek couldn’t help but rub some of his cum that into Stiles’ skin, using it to draw along the lines of his tattoos with the tips of his fingers, only to then lean towards him and start licking it from his skin, tracing the tattoos with his tongue once more. It was just as thrilling as every other time, even if this time, there was no excuse for healing involved.

“You know, you don’t have to wait for me to get a new one next time.”

Derek just groaned at the enticing thought, he might never let Stiles leave this bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm so close to the end of the month!
> 
> I look forward to a little bit of a break once I'm done, so much smut, so much lol!
> 
> Comments are LOVE!


End file.
